


你所不在的日子

by deathonion



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathonion/pseuds/deathonion
Summary: 红花IF在雅利安罗德被攻陷后，暗蠢们没有发射光线而是选择杀死了皇女的心腹修伯特
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 4





	你所不在的日子

几案上的红茶早已冷却，颜色也不再是刚泡好后好看的琥珀色，而是沉淀得如帐中一般昏暗。可见它的主人已经有一段时间没有理睬过它了。  
菲尔迪南特只是看着左手发呆。  
那只手宽大、结实，因常年把握武器而有些粗糙，但指甲修剪得整齐干净，是武人的手，也是注重仪表的贵族的手。它的无名指上，有一枚简单却精致的圆环。  
那是他的亡夫留下的，是为菲尔迪南特留下的唯一一件物品。

修伯特死了，在黑鹫游击队突袭雅里安洛德得手之后，在所有人沉浸在胜利的喜悦中时，被当时的亚兰德尔公一派，现在的黑暗蠢动者的那帮人所杀。  
女帝掩人耳目的雷霆行动不仅挫败了王国军，也削弱了那群人的势力，所以盛怒的他们拗断了她的右腕作为警告。  
菲尔迪南特从来没有见过艾黛尔贾特如此脆弱的一面，她望着扬长而去的“伯父”，震惊得无法站稳。毕竟，从小到大，那个人的存在对她来说就仿佛空气般地理所当然。  
一切被隐瞒的真相被和盘托出，贝雷特则取出了怀中的密函，署名正是修伯特。  
上面有优秀的宫内卿迄今为止所调查得来的那群人的底细——他预感到了自己的死，并将之后所有的可能性整理成书文，早早托付给了老师。  
得到噩耗那一日的菲尔迪南特对爱人的死仅仅是一种淡淡的哀伤，他甚至对此没有一种真实感，反而，一股莫名的挫败感久久挥之不去。他最爱的人，向他隐瞒了如此重要的事情，甚至连托付后事的对象，都不是自己。  
他给他留下的，只有那枚婚戒。

在艾黛尔贾特的无措、老师的迷茫、同伴的愤怒中，菲尔迪南特下定了决心。  
“暂且放任那些家伙吧，让我们继续进军菲尔蒂亚！”  
他从未放弃与女帝的较量，那么在这个时刻，他就有理由肩负起艾黛尔贾特所肩负的一切，哪怕不是一切，也必须有所担当。  
同时进行幕后与台面上的工作对他来说并不轻松，好在，他有可靠的同伴，而且，他的陛下也远比他想所想象的坚强。他们最终取得了统一战争的胜利。  
然后，面对那深邃的黑暗。

明日，就将进军他们的老巢香巴拉。  
宁静的夜晚，先锋军的大帐，菲尔迪南特似乎终于是闲了下来，此刻他已经不用再费脑子去统筹排布，他将指挥交给了老师，明天他将只会是一名为自己为复仇而战的战士。  
他盯着戒指，良久，直到他尝到了嘴角苦涩的咸味。  
“修伯特……”  
他默默念着所爱之人的名字。  
胸口抽得紧，一抽一抽地疼，让他觉得喘不上气。  
“修伯特……修伯特……”  
迟到了数个月的眼泪终是决了堤。

菲尔迪南特收枪，敌人的血溅在了他都脸庞，他没有打算去擦，只是将武器对准了下一个目标。他觉得昨夜放肆地哭过一场后，今天的感观格外敏锐、头脑也很清晰。他如同战神般地冲锋在前，撕开敌人的阵型，然后精准地指挥骑士团的扫荡行动。  
他并没有被仇恨所蒙蔽双眼，但这些人必须为他们所做的付出代价。  
当他在不可名状的地下都市继续进军时，从中军所在的后方传来了阵阵骚动与隐约的欢呼。  
呼声渐渐地清晰起来。  
士兵们的声音隐隐约约地传入耳中：贝什么拉……什么卿……什么大人之类的。  
在他准备派遣联络兵去一探究竟时，引发骚动的“罪魁祸首”已经出现在了他的视野范围内。一骑漆黑的战马，与马匹所披的崭新战甲不同，骑手的那一袭黑衣显得破旧而狼狈。  
“修……伯特……？”  
菲尔迪南特有点无法相信自己的眼睛，四周的欢呼让他觉得自己身边格外地安静，像是被关进了某个奇妙的结界。他甚至怀疑是在不知不觉中中了敌人的奇怪幻术。  
“战况看起来相当不错嘛……老师和陛下也真是会瞎操心，害我以为阁下深陷重围呢。”  
菲尔迪南特还是一副呆若木鸡的样子。  
修伯特皱眉，一团暗色的魔法物质从他手中向远处飞去，堪堪擦过了菲尔迪南特的脸。躲在远处意图偷袭的敌人惨叫着倒下。  
“您还要发呆到什么时候呢？菲尔迪南特阁下……现在可还是在战场哦。”  
回过神的菲尔迪南特像是要再三确认一般：“修伯特？真的是你？”  
“是的呢。”  
“修伯特！”  
“声音太大了，菲尔迪南特阁下。”  
菲尔迪南特策马上前，才发现对方不自然的地方：“你的……胳膊……？”  
面前的男人只剩下了一只右臂。  
“不用担心，我的马术是您耐心教授的，而这位伙伴也是您所训练的。”  
“不是这个问题！”  
“是吗……那我很抱歉，您给我的婚戒我没有保住。”  
“修伯特！！”  
“真是对不起，因为太久没有见到您了，忍不住想要戏弄。我能再次活着见到心爱的您，就已没有更多奢求了。不过，阁下还是擦擦您的眼泪吧，这样可无法统帅三军啊。”  
“你这……混蛋！”菲尔迪南特不出意外地咆哮出声，“等战斗结束我可要好好找你算账！”  
“悉听尊便。”  
菲尔迪南特胡乱地用袖口擦了擦眼，连同之前敌人的血一起擦干净，许久没有露出的笑容绽放在脸上：“修伯特作为副官与我同行，其他人，跟上继续进军！”  
宫内卿的生还无疑给了军队极大的鼓舞，原本就占有优势的帝国军的进攻愈发猛烈。  
长枪的寒光与魔法的漩涡交错，一黑一白的骑士势不可挡。  
“修伯特，快到最后那家伙呆的地方了，我要大干一场，背后就交给你了！”  
“没问题，我不会让这些杂碎靠近您的。不过，可别太逞强，我那拙略的治疗术用在身上可是会很痛的。”  
“哈哈哈！”  
“哼哼哼……”

战斗以帝国的胜利告终，众人在地下都市崩塌前赶了出来。  
于是有人发现，他们英勇的艾吉尔大人双腿发软地被残了一只手臂的宫内卿大人搀扶着走了出来。  
没有人会知道，在胜利的那一刻，从地狱重生回来的男人给了未来的宰相一个缠绵深情的吻。


End file.
